My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Done for a song meme on TF2007Fun over at LJ.Choose a subject and go - Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switche


1**Yeah, so I jumped on the bandwagon and decided to try my hand at the meme that's been floatin around. Hope ya'll like it**

**Disclaimer : I wouldn't be writing this if I owned them now would I?**

**Phantom of the Opera - Iron Maiden**

He was running, dashing over fallen brick, fallen concrete. The silver menace was following behind him, and he knew in his fear-laden brain that he had to keep away.

Everything depended on it.

Grunting as he tripped over a fallen telephone pole, he put his unused hand to the ground and turned for the briefest of moments to look over his shoulder. Blood red optics narrowed and jagged, metal teeth lengthened as the monstrosity grinned ferally at him.

**"Run while you can... fleshling... your Autobot companions cannot help you now.."** rumbled the terrifying voice.

Brown eyes widened and his adrenaline-ridden body picked itself up and continued running, cube tucked under his arm. He _**had**_ to get away, there were no ifs ands or buts. He could hear the rushing of blood in his ears and thought maybe it was the sound of Optimus's rumbling engine, soothing his nerves because he was the protector, or of Bumblebee's speakers, blaring out a rock band that suited Sam's mood. He hid behind a pillar for a moment, catching his breath. How much longer could he go on?... Megatron grinned... he was almost there...

**Even if it Kills Me - Motion City Soundtrack**

A chartreuse hand ran over tired optics. He leaned back in his chair, staring around at the empty medbay, erected not too long ago with help from the US military.

It was quiet... far too quiet... there were no complaints... no moans of pain, superficial or real.

Though he loved his new home – earth yielded many beauties and secrets to him– and he dearly appreciated the new allies made.. He would give anything for the empty medbay to be full again. He wanted it to be full of patients.

He wanted the twins there, arguing.

He wanted Red Alert, spazzing in the corner.

He wanted that dead youngling to be there once more, just to give him one more chance. One more chance to _**try**_.

He would do whatever it took...

**Stationary Stationary - Aneberlin**

Bumblebee glared out over the hills of Tranquility, willing the grass to catch fire, the birds to chirp... SOMETHING... to keep his mind from the malicious thoughts he wasn't used to. He'd promised. He'd promised so much to him before everything.

There'd been protection. There'd been promises of late nights, just the two of them.

There had been no sides, just two alike individuals.

And he'd been okay with that.. Because he'd_**promised**_.

"You said you'd come back, you said you'd remember, fraggit you **PRIOMISED**." he growled, metal fingers digging into the gravel beneath him...

Promises turned into NOTHING on the whim of one being, one individual...

"Damn you Barricade... you said... you said.. _**YOU SAID**_!!"

**Bad Reputation - Joan Jett**

Had they been transformed, they would have been grinning like idiots, or rather, he would have, he didn't know about his twin. Engines revved loudly as they took a corner too quickly, listening to the loud whoop-whoop of the many sirens behind then.

**Louder**, _softer_, **louder**, _softer_... as they gained and lost and gained and lost.

"How many now?" Sunstreaker asked, and even if Sideswipe couldn't see it, he could hear the exhilaration of the sold Lambourghini at his side in his voice, weaving in and out of the few vehicles on the highway.

"Thirteen... four more heading this way from the south." silence followed before they laughed uproariously as more and more police cars followed.

"We are so getting reemed for this later."

"Oh yeah..."

**Keep on Loving You - REO Speedwagon**

Saddened blue optics watched the silver transformer from a distance as he moved through his most trusted followers. He was perfect, really, even the blind could see this... Red optics turned to meet blue and the smallest of smiles crossed over his face...

That perfect face...

Distant conversation flowed through memory banks...

"_I meant what I said."_

"_About what."_

"_**Megatron..."**__ a chuckle._

"_Which part Optimus?" roaming fingers. He batted them away, they were too distracting._

"_When I said that I loved you..."_

"_I know."_

As the Lord high Protector walked off, the Autobot Commander sighed and turned again, whispering to himself faintly, unawares of the look of contemplation across silver face plates.

"When I said that I loved you... I meant I'd love you forever..."

**Move Along - All-American Rejects**

He moved fast, cutting down the drones that attacked him. Hie optics narrowed and he spun his arm around. The resounding clang of plasma cannon smacking faceplate was satisfying. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, he should have just given up. But he **HAD** to keep going.. Because if he lost what he was...

If he lost that determination to be the _best_ and the strongest to **PROTECT** them all.. Then he'd die. He could not die! Not while others needed him.

And so he pressed forward, curses flying every which direction as he ripped into Dececpticon and droid alike. He had to move, had to keep going.

There was no hope if he stopped. He couldn't let Optimus down.

Couldn't let Ratchet down.

Couldn't let any of them down.

Steeling nerves, he pulled himself up, showing them he was strong, the strongest, and belted out an angered roar as he rushed headlong into battle.

Go on, go on, go on... MOVE...

**Warmness on the Soul - Avenged Sevenfold. **

He could feel the optics on him, watching, calculating. He invited them. They made up his other half. Turning, blue caught paler blue and the other grinned. He smiled back, turning fully to the other. His spark swelled when he walked forward. There were plenty a mech for him to want.. Plenty far more capable of giving the red twin what he wanted at a better degree. There was a stab in the connection, as if he'd been slapped upside the head.

_: idiot.. I don't__** want **__them: _he knew this of course, because Sideswipe had told him a million times, over and over. When they were alone, when they met in halls, after dropping off their respective human companions... he just smiled, leaning into the chest of the other.

_: say it again?:_ Sideswipe chuckled.

_: you need to hear it again? Blue I say it all the time.:_

There was a gentle amused tug in the bond and Sideswipe moved them out of the way of a passing mech.

_: please?:_

_: There's nothing in this world that compares to you...ever... there, I said it..:_ Bluestreak smiled...

**Bonnie Taylor Shakedown - Hellogoodbye**

They passed each other in the halls all the time. When they got off duty, their paths crossed and there were times when they even held conversation. But there was that distant tension that they couldn't get over. Jazz wanted more, wanted what he couldn't have, because the other wouldn't give it to him... Oh they'd been together once, they'd been inseparable.. But either time, or some unknown event had stopped that.. And now, there he was.. Wondering why he was the only one in his recharge berth...

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night - Vienna Teng**

She could hear him, up in his room, whimpering and muttering. She looked over to her husband, half asleep on the couch and decided that, just this once, it was her turn to sooth the worries of her baby. Judy moved slowly, and carefully walked up the stairs to Sam's room, pushing the door open.

He was there on the bed, half uncovered, sweating. His face was contorted in fear and his hands gripped at the bedding beneath him. She heard a whirl and looked to the window to see a concerned face. She smiled at it, the smile clearly saying 'I've got this one'. The face nodded and disappeared. She moved over to Sam's bed and gently sank down on it, gathering her whimpering son up into her arms. It didn't take more than a soft caress and whispered words for him to wake lightly. His hands clasped in momentary weakness to her blouse. She hushed him gently, soothing away the images of the Decepticon lord that troubled his dreams. She soothed away the small sobs that wracked his shoulders. She told him promises of protection, whispering her love for him until Sam had settled down into sleep once more. She smiled and lay him back down, running her hand over his forehead... before she left the room as she had done many nights after Mission City.

**With Arms Wide Open - Creed**

Will smiled down at the sleeping toddler on his chest. Annabelle's tiny hands were curled into the grey t-shirt that he had chosen to wear that day. He could feel her tiny heart beating adjacent to his own and the smile softened. His hand ran over blond hair and she let out a contented sigh. He had always imagined what she would be like, look like, when he was over seas. His one regret had been that he could not be there when the little baby had been born. He had fears that the girl wouldn't know him, would be frightened of him. He was a stranger, technically.

He hadn't expected her to find his arms her place of solace, or his favorite t-shirt her personal slobber rag. He couldn't give it back.. Ever. Would never admit to his comrads, or ironhide, that this little one, and his wife, were the only things he lived for. Annabelle made a gurgling sound in her sleep, shifting a little on his chest and he rubbed her back gently, soothing her into sleep again. He'd be there now.

He'd show her his world.

Show her the Autobots.

Let her meet Sam...

He'd let her walk, crawl, cry...

He wanted to show her everything, because he could, because she was his to teach.


End file.
